So, That Happened
by WolfsbaneVervain
Summary: Something happened between Tyler and Matt. They decided that they could just chalk it up to drunkenness and lowered inhibitions... At least... That's all they thought it was...
1. It Happened That Night

Chapter 1  
It Happened That Night

"Ty! HEY YO, TY!" Matt yelled across the parking lot to his friend as he was getting into his car. Tyler Lockwood turned around to see his best friend jogging toward him holding his football bag and 2 cases of beer.

"Hey man. What's the beer for?" He cocked one eyebrow at Matt and he cocked one back.

"Did you forget already dumb ass? We have a history project due tomorrow… You know, the one we haven't even started?" Matt wasn't really surprised that Tyler forgot, he wasn't exactly what you could call _academically oriented_. Ever since he could remember Tyler had always just skated by, on his looks, athletic ability, and of course his name. Being a Lockwood, a founding family member and a rich one at that, he got all kinds of perks. Matt had always envied that about him, that he could just get by without any actual work, but he was also glad he hadn't gotten off so easily. He knew that high school was fun for Tyler, but as soon as they graduated, he was screwed. Royally.

"And again I say… What's the beer for?" Tyler asked impatiently.

"Let's think of it as… Motivation."

"Motivation?"

"Yeah. Motivation: Get done a paragraph, you get a beer. Motivation: If you don't stay focused and work, I'll motivate myself to toss a can at your head."

"Motivation: If you do that, I'll motivate myself to kick your ass." Tyler cupped his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Even though it's not a full moon-" Tyler paused dramatically. He always had a flare for the dramatic. "You know I can do it." They both smiled at each other. "Come on man." Tyler gestured to his car and Matt walked to the passenger's side. He got in and Tyler drove them both to the Lockwood Estate. No matter how any times he had been there, the estate blew him away every time. The huge trees lining the almost 1 ½ mile long drive way, the huge pond and endless fields of grass and the beautiful stone house surrounded by huge white pillars. He has dreamed about a place like this when he was a kid, in fact he still did sometimes. It was a bad habit of his, wanting more than he had. His sister Vicki had always told him that he deserved more than what they had and he believed it until he started to grow up. As he had gotten older he realized that all he had and all that he was, was all he would ever have and all he would ever be. Life's a bitch, and he knew that all too well. Matt was still deep in thought when he felt a hot pain in his arm.

"Yo, space cadet. We are here." Tyler said to his friend who looked though him blankly. "You know. The place where I live." It took Matt's brain a second to click and realize what was happening.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." He stepped out of the car and followed Tyler into his house, over the hardwood floors and past the Ming Dynasty vases, up his spiral staircase to his bedroom. They sat down, Matt on the bed and Tyler at his desk.

"Is your mom home?" Matt asked inquisitively.

"Nope. Gone on some mayoral business for the next few days."

"Awesome. Less distractions, for you know, studying." They both started laughing and pulled their history books out of their bags. They got to work on finishing the project, but it didn't take long before the tabs were popping off the cans of beer.

Half an hour into the project, both of the boys were completely hammered. When they were this drunk they both got very real and honest. It didn't matter to them, getting drunk in Tyler's room had been happening since they were 13 and they found the key to his father's liquor cabinet.

"So… Listen man" Matt slurred his speech. He was slightly more intoxicated than Tyler, something about the werewolf thing just made him take a little longer.

"Yeah man?"

"I'm really sorry about Caroline. Like really sorry." They were both laying side by side on Tyler's bed now.

"It's okay, really I mean… We just weren't meant to be… But ill move on." Tyler said quite sure of himself.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"How else man? The best way to get over someone… Is to get under someone else."

"This is true" Both the boys laughed and clinked beer cans. They stayed in silence for a second until Matt began to stir. Tyler attributed that to his best friend getting ready to get rid of the alcohol in an unpleasant way, but it was something else entirely. He turned onto his side and waited for Tyler to mirror him which he did after a couple of seconds. Matt quickly reached over, placed his hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face toward Tyler's until their lips met and locked for, what seemed like years to Matt, but in reality it was only a couple of seconds. As soon as Matt pulled away he was Tyler, lying there, face completely frozen.

"Oh. My. God. Ty I'm- I am so sorry." Matt said in a panic. Before Tyler could blink Matt had jumped off of the bed and was gathering his things, he got up so fast that he spilled both of their cans of beer. He moved as quickly as he could toward the door. As he was reaching for the knob, he noticed that Tyler was behind him.

"Wait." That was all Tyler said, he put his hand on Matt's shoulder and spun him around and pushed him up against the door. He did it so fast and with so much force that it knocked the wind right out of Matt. He assumed that was the werewolf strength, even though he was nothing compared to the strength of a vampire like Caroline or Stefan, he was still stronger than any human. He waited for the inevitable punch in the face, but the only thing he felt was Tyler's hands clutching his upper arms and his lips being pressed hard against his own and his tongue making its way into his mouth. Matt reacted instantly by wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck. The kissing became more intent and their bodies began to move into one another, they moved closer and closer toward Tyler's bed, removing another piece of each other's clothing with every step until they were both on Tyler's bed and had no clothing left. They did all, and everything they could. Twice.

Matt and Tyler were both in Tyler's bed, frozen and silent. Tyler was sitting with his back up against his head board and one arm tucked behind his head, and Matt was lying down with the covers just below his waist. They both didn't know what to do, but they both knew that they were sober. Something that incredible and beyond pathologically crazy sobered both of them up. Fast. They sat in silence for a few minutes, locked in their positions, the only thing moving was their chests, rapidly rising and falling, coming down from the exertion, when Matt spoke. The sound of his voice was enough to make Tyler flinch.

"So—"Matt cleared his throat. "That happened." They sat in silence for another 30 seconds.

"Twice." Tyler tacked onto the end of Matt's short sentence.

"Yeah." Matt said reluctantly. "So… Should I stay?" Matt looked at the clock which read 1:30 a.m.

"Uhh, yeah sure. I mean if you want to. Your house is pretty far away and I'm almost out of gas."

"Okay… Should I stay...? Here?" Matt gestured to Tyler's bed. Tyler had to think about it for a second. Matt had stayed in his bed before, but never like this. Never naked and dripping with sweat.

"If… If you want to." Matt could tell that Tyler was uncomfortable and in fact so was he.

"You know I think I'm gonna go stay in the uhh… guest bedroom." Tyler shook his head as if he agreed. Without thinking Matt leaned over to kiss Tyler, he stopped before he was all the way there. He just cleared his throat and got out from under the covers. He got up, grabbed his boxers and left Tyler's room without saying a word or looking backward. Tyler couldn't help but watch him leave, and he had no idea why. As soon as Matt got to the guest bedroom, Tyler started, and kept repeating the same 5 words over and over until the clock went off at 6 for his run around the town.

"What the hell just happened?"


	2. Aftermath

Chapter 2  
Aftermath

As soon as his clock went off Tyler bolted out of his bed, grabbed a pair of shorts, put on his shoes and bolted out the door. He didn't look to see if Matt was still asleep, or even still there for that matter he just ran fast and away. All he knew was that he had to get away, from Matt, from his room, from himself. He knew that no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't outrun what happened but he was sure as hell determined to try. As Tyler turned down Main Street, running full tilt, scenes from last night kept flashing though his mind. Their laboured breathing that intensified with every second, himself kissing Matt and pulling on the hair on the back of his head, both of their hands' reaching all over each other, grasping for as much skin as they could manage to get a hold of. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was about to run straight into Damon, out for a morning coffee run. Luckily Damon was much more observant of Tyler and put his hand out directly in front of himself and stopped Tyler so hard and fast that he flew back and landed on his ass.

"Distracted Lockwood?" Damon said standing over a coughing Tyler. Tyler struggled to pull himself up, but he eventually got up on his feet after a few minutes and a lot of effort. "I for one don't like to be hit by sweaty, shirtless werewolves when I'm out getting coffee. So next time, pay attention or I'll send you flying." Damon patted Tyler on the shoulder and sauntered off to his car and sped away. Tyler decided the best thing to do was walk back to the house. That is until his memory started going again, but this time it wasn't a visual memory, it was all of his other senses. His hands were on fire, remembering hot Matt's skin was. His nose started twitching, remembering how Matt smelled like Old Spice soap and sweat. His mouth started to water, remembering how they both tasted like fresh toothpaste and beer. His ears started to ring, playing how they both sounded when they were with each other. After all of his senses went into over drive he sped back to his house. He had timed once how long it took to get from the Grille, which is where he was now, to his house on foot. It took about 45 minutes, by Tyler's calculations, it took him just under 15. As he walked up the steps to his house, panting like a mad dog he wondered what he would say and what he would see on the other side. HE figured that since it was still so early, and school didn't start for another hour that Matt wouldn't be up yet. He was wrong. He walked through his doors and there was Matt, sitting on the bottom of the stair case. His for arms were resting on his knees and his hands were interlocked so tight that they began to turn white. He had been sitting there for a long time, even though he knew it, he didn't want Tyler to but he could tell that he did.

"Hey." That was all Matt could get out. Tyler walked over to him and sat down beside his friend.

"Hey." Matt and Tyler looked at each other and quickly looked away.

"So I know that you don't want to talk about what happened last night man, but we have to."

"I know… So… Where do we start?" Matt coughed, cleared his throat.

"I think we start with both of us drinking 6 brews." As soon as he said it they both began to laugh. They were both glad that something, whatever it was had lightened the mood.

"Yeah… I'd say that was a pretty big contributor. So that's all it was? Just a drunken haze and a mistake?" Matt said sounding somewhat relieved. Tyler on the other hand was a little disappointed but never the less he agreed with his best friend.

"Yeah man, that's all." They both chatted for a few minutes and ultimately went up starts laughing and joking, until they passed the bathroom. "Okay, I've gotta take a shower. Last night and my run this morning has made me fucking stink."

"Yeah, I noticed." Matt joked. Tyler gave his friend a punch in the shoulder and smirked.

"Okay, I'm gonna jump in."

"Want me to join you?" Matt asked still trying to lighten the mood and make a joke out of last night. In that moment Matt and Tyler locked eyes and they began to inch closer to one another. Matt's eyes darted all over Tyler's body. The fact that he had just come back from a run and was shirtless and glistening really was not helping matters. Tyler watched the way that Matt bit his bottom lip, the way he ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair and the way he watched him. The next thing they knew the joke had become a very serious matter. They threw each other into the bathroom and were all over each other. They made their way into the shower and turned on the water, it was so hot that it burned their skin. They didn't care, all they cared about was what was happening between the 2 of them, again. The incredible, beyond pathologically crazy passion.

"So much for a drunken haze, huh?" Matt said, almost spitting the words out. He was sitting on the counter or the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist, dripping wet. He was calm, a lot calmer than Tyler, who was pacing back and forth, totally naked. Matt was worried that if he didn't slow down he would slip and crack his head and then we could have to explain the paramedics why he and Tyler were both wet, without a stitch of clothing on and covered in blood.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN AGAIN?!" Tyler practically screamed. It was so loud that it echoed through his insanely large house.

"Okay, calm down wolfy." Matt jumped down off of the counter and stopped Tyler from pacing. He stood directly in front of, so close that Tyler didn't dare to move. "I don't know how it happened but it did, and we were sober this time. Really makes you think now doesn't it?" Matt said it through a smirk.

"Does this mean that we're, you know…" Tyler struggled to get the word out, and when he did, he practically choked on it. "Gay?" All of a sudden the smart ass smirk was gone from Matt's face. He hadn't thought about it. He ACTUALLY hadn't thought about it. All he thought about was how good it felt and how incredible it was.

"I, uh… Don't know." Matt pondered what was going on for a second, and the question before him and came up with a solution. "Okay, don't move."

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Tyler said as Matt began to move away from him.

"Just trust me. Okay?"

"Huh… Okay." Tyler did what Matt said and stayed where he was. Matt was pretty pleased with his solution. He knew that it would bring results good or bad. He left Tyler standing in the middle of the bathroom and walked toward the door. As he reached it, he turned on his heels and faced Tyler. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Matt began his solution. He slowly reached down, untied his towel and let it fall toward the floor. Tyler was speechless. Of all the things he expected Matt to do, walk out the door, go and put some clothes on, he was not expecting that.

"Now." Matt paused for a few seconds. "When you look at me, what do you think?" Tyler stood there for a moment with his mouth wide open. He was blown away

"You look…" Tyler said star struck. "_You_ look…" Tyler snapped back into reality. "Okay, you know what? I'm not answering that." Tyler began to pace again, faster this time. "I'm not gay. I'm not gay." He said it over and over again as if it would do anything. Matt walked over and stopped Tyler. He looked below Tyler's waist, reached out and grabbed. It happened so suddenly that it made Tyler gasp.

"Well Mr. Lockwood… I think that this… Begs to differ." They began to breathe heavily and continued with their actions until Tyler pushed him away. "Look" Matt started "I don't know if I'm gay, but I do know that I liked what happened…" Matt walked back toward Tyler. He leaned over and put his lips up to Tyler's ear. The feeling of Matt's lip on his ear, his breath on his skin, the heat of his body, all of him really, sent a shiver all over his body, on every inch of this skin. "I liked it a lot." Tyler pushed his hips into Matt's as Matt moved his lips down the side of Tyler's neck and began to kiss Tyler's collar bone. Tyler let out a low laugh. For some reason after doing things that they never even imagined, on more than one occasion, they were able to calm down. They felt comfortable with each other, they could relax more. They were much less tense than that very morning on the stair case when they talked about the previous night's escapade.

"I… I did too." Tyler said reluctantly. "But I also don't want anyone to know what happened."

"Me neither. On one condition." Tyler cocked his head to the side, as if he was thrown aback over this. He expected Matt to just agree, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what ever would come out of Matt's mouth. "What happened, I mean… I've never felt like that before, and judging from the sounds you made, neither have you. So, my one condition is that we get to keep doing this." Matt planted another kiss one Tyler's neck. He started alternating between kissing and speaking. "Over…" Matt moved to the other side. "And over…" He moved back "And over." Tyler, who was now struggling to breathe managed to get out just one word.

"Deal."


	3. Should Have Known Better

Chapter 3  
You Can't Lie To a Vampire

Matt walked out of the Lockwood kitchen holding a glass of water. Ever since they had both agreed that there was something between them, he had been staying at the mansion. He had planned to stay there for the next few days until Mrs. Lockwood got back from her mayoral duties. He walked into the foyer with his water in a pair of soccer shorts, glistening with sweat from his and Tyler's exertive activities. When he saw what was in the foyer however, he almost choked to death on his water, and he would have preferred that to happen.

"Why hello Matt."

"Hey, uh… Mrs. Lockwood." She stood there in front of him in a gray pant suit, hair pinned perfectly like she was frozen in time. That was the mayor though, never a hair out of place.

"Did you and Tyler just come back from a run?" Matt had to think on this for a moment, he was still flustered from seeing the mayor. He about all the things he could say. "_No, your son and I were just screwing around"_ or _"Nope, you know us, chasing vampires… Shirtless."_ As the scenarios played over and over in his mind he suddenly remembered that he had been standing there for far too long without saying anything so he quickly said the first thing that came to his mind. "Yep."

"Ohh, well I've got some work to finish up, so I'll see you boys in a bit." Mrs. Lockwood said gracefully and walked away. Matt shook his head and stood there until she was gone. The whole way up to Tyler's room he just kept saying the same things over and over to himself. "Really? Like REALLY? You took all that time to think and all you got was '_Yep'_?" He walked into Tyler's room, dropped his shorts and set the water on the dresser. "Hey man." He got into bed with Tyler and began kissing him all over again. Tyler smiled a mile wide.

"Hey. What took you so long?"

"Your mom. She's home early." As soon as the last word rolled off of his tongue all the colour drained from Tyler's face.

"What do you mean my mom's home?!"

"I mean that your mother is home. You know? Back in her house? No longer far away?" Tyler full on punched Matt in the chest, a little harder than intended judging by the way Matt winced. He flew out of his bed and scrambled to put his clothes on.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Me? You're the freaking were wolf couldn't you smell her? Or at the very least have _heard _her?" Matt smirked and got out bed. Tyler looked at him with a totally straight face.

"You. Suck." Matt had a huge smirk and put his hands on his hips as he opened his mouth to speak, but Tyler cut him off. "Don't say it." He kissed Matt, left him alone to get dressed and ran down stairs to find his mother. He slowly walked toward her study. He peered around the doorway to see her at her desk working on some documents. He back away from the door and composed himself. "Hey mom." He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi honey. Did you and Matt have a good run?" Tyler looked at her confusedly. He honestly had no idea what she was talking about and it was painted all over his face. His mom gave him a worried/inquisitive look. "When I ran into Matt in the foyer, he said that you and he had just come back from a run…" Then it clicked in Tyler's mind. He would have had to tell his mom something to explain why he was half naked and sweating in someone else's house.

"Ohh, yeah our run. It was… It was great. 5 miles, worked up quite a sweat." Just as Tyler finished his sentence, Matt came down the stairs.

"Hey, um I'm gonna take off. I'll see you at school Ty." Matt reached for the door handle. Both his mother and Tyler said goodbye and went back to their conversation.

"Anyway, I can tell. You should go take a shower honey." Just as Tyler was about to respond he heard Matt's voice from behind him. He whipped his head around.

"My thoughts exactly." Matt said it with a smirk on his face and winked to Tyler as he walked out the door. Tyler shot him a dirty look, well what was supposed to be a dirty look but what ended up being half of one and a smile. He turned back to his mother with a smirk on his face.

"What was that about?" Tyler paused.

"Ohh, just an inside joke."

Caroline Forbes walked down the hallway to her locker. After she dropped off her books, she looked around the hallway. She liked high school, it was a, somewhat, safe place. But on the other hand she couldn't wait to get to college and get away from these people. Well, not all of them. As soon as she spotted Tyler down the hall, her face lit up and she half ran, half skipped over to him.

"TYLER! HEY!" Caroline was a petite girl, so she had the ability to scare the living hell out of Tyler practically every time she came up to him.

"Jesus, Care! You scared me half to death." Caroline's energy came down a bit.

"Oh." She pursed her lips. "Sorry. Well anyway, what are you doing tonight because everyone is busy and I heard about this awesome party out in the woods… I thought we could go together…" Tyler was listening to Caroline but he wasn't really hearing what she was saying because Matt turned the corner and walked down the hallway. He followed him with his eyes, the locked and stayed that way until Matt was gone. Caroline noticed that his heart rate picked up and she realized that he wasn't really listening to her. Tyler slowly returned back to reality to the sound of Caroline's agitated voice and her fingers snapping in front of his face.

"Tyler! Hello…"

"Sorry, what?"

"Where'd you go just now? What, did someone unbelievably attractive walk by?" As soon as the last word rolled off of her tongue Tyler's heart rate elevated dramatically, again. Caroline wasn't listening for it, she just picked it up.

"What? Uhh, no. No, just spacing out sorry. Anyway, I've got Chem and the party sounds great. I'll meet you there. See ya." He closed his locker and sped off down the hallway leaving Caroline standing by his locker with a hurt look on her face. She began to walk away as she bumped into Elena, literally. Her chest his Elena's shoulder spinning them both.

"Hey Care." Elena noticed her face and her expression instantly changed from happy to sympathetic. "Hey, what's the matter?" Caroline looked up at her.

"Tyler just lied to me… I think he's seeing someone."

"Are you sure?" Matt said to Tyler from across his own bedroom this time. Tyler just asked to him to go the party but Matt was a little anxious about the situation.

"Yeah. I mean it's just a party, what's the big deal?" Tyler walked over and stood directly in front of his best—, his boyf—, whatever he was. Tyler made a mental note that he still needed to figure out what they were to each other. Matt looked nervously down at the floor as Tyler came close to his face. He placed his hands on Matt's hips and rotated them slightly so that the bones of their hips were touching. "It's not like I'm going to straddle you in front of the keg or anything." Matt let out a low laugh. Tyler leaned in and extremely lightly pressed the skin of his top lip to Matt's ear, a trick he had picked up from him. He very slowly whispered in his ear. "Unless you want me to." Matt smiled and pushed him onto his bed, he kissed him fast and hard. Their lips interlocked and it was like the whole world fell away, like nothing but the two of them mattered. Nothing mattered but their legs interlocking as they slipped into each other, nothing except the heat that they were radiating onto each other, nothing besides how their heart beats skyrocketed with the slightest touch, and you didn't need to be a vampire to know that was happening. They fit, they were parts of each other and it seemed like that's how it had been for their whole lives, it was all they knew, all that counted. Matt was the first one to sever the connection, even though he hated himself for it, he knew it had to happen.

"So… What time is the party?"


End file.
